On The Edge of Life, Sanity and A Kunai
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: An angst drabble collection, characters vary...minor romance...be warned, suicidal thoughts, substance abuse and all things depression related.
1. Chapter 1

I Can Tell

I can tell that Sakura's gone…not gone as in dead…but her life and personality is. She never leaves her room anymore, and to be honest no one knows what's going on in there. But I've seen her, bangs under her eyes, asprin in hand, pink hair frazzled, and green eyes dull…and lifeless. She might as well be dead.

I know Naruto's figured it out. I think the long sleeves were a clue, and maybe the constant aspirin makes me look like I really am hung over. Which…I am. My nights are lonely…and I take solace in the rich tasting liquid from the bottle, the cool metal of a kunai, and a slow puff from a cigarette. There's no hope for me…and I know it. So why not…I'm already done for. I can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep of The Pained

I'd love to fall asleep right now…my green eyes are sagging and I haven't even brushed my hair. I've lost it, the will to wake up every morning. I know that if I fall asleep, there's a high probability that I'll never want to get up again. It's him, and everyone else…the idea that he's gone, and that he'll never love me. It's torture watching everyone get what they want but me…in love, family, even in shinobi business.

It's not going to get better is it? I don't think it could…I'm already lost to these feelings. Feelings of inadequacy, and misery. I'm drowning in my feelings…and it's the worst I've ever felt. I don't want to be in love, ever again. I wish I could be like Sai…emotionless. If only…

There is no sleep…for the pained.


	3. Chapter 3

Smile

Sasuke just left Konoha, I heard about it this morning from Sakura. She showed up on my doorstep crying, saying she couldn't stop him…I almost laughed. "Ino what do I do, Ino help me, Ino!!" That bitch got what she deserved, how dare she come crying to me…so I smiled and let her inside to hear the story. No amount of love will bring him back…she couldn't stop him. Although I'm a little bit sad he left, I'm still smiling…because he doesn't love her, he doesn't care.

So now, I can see Sakura's a total emotional wreck…puffy eyes and messy hair…and I'm smiling away. It's my turn Sakura, because when Sasuke comes back…he's going to be mine. What a great way to defeat my rival. She may kill herself after that…and I'll laugh, when the funeral comes…I'll having no problems smiling and saying goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

First Kill – Sasuke

I have stabbed a man through the heart…his blood covers my weapon and I, like a God, I have passed judgment on a fool who did not deserve life. It's a bittersweet moment, part of me is disgusted…I've taken away everything from this man, but there is another part of me that loves it. It's power…the idea I can rid the world of whom I please, and no one will stop me. Not Sakura, not Naruto, not Kakashi…not even Itachi. I know that I am one twisted individual…but there was never any doubt about that from the beginning was there?


	5. Chapter 5

First, Last and Only: Onesided Sasuke/Sakura.

(I did not come up with the quote: How can you stop thinking of someone if they are your first thought in the morning, your last thought at night...and the only person in your dreams?" I found it online, the author was unknown.)

Once Sasuke left…the thing my mom told me was this: "Get over him, stop thinking about it." I'm sorry…but I wasn't just some stupid fan girl, I really am…in love with Uchiha Sasuke and I can't just forget him. When I wake up, he's there…in my head, he says good morning and blows me a kiss…even though it's not him. I'm in love with his image in my head, the Sasuke I WANT to be real. I fall asleep, day dreaming about him…and what his chest would feel like, against my head and how his hands would fit in mine…what his lips would taste like…and I dream that Konoha is perfect and there isn't such a thing as heart break. How can you stop thinking of someone if they are your first thought in the morning, your last thought at night...and the only person in your dreams?


	6. Chapter 6

Mice and Men

I spat on the ground, tired of the countless failures that this organization had given me. Pein had claimed that they were all elite, and excellent shinobi. Look where they were NOW. Dead. Useless. I had planned this to the highest degree I could, and they had ruined it for me. This plan was PERFECT. And 6 useless men had destroyed it. I bitterly wished there were still alive, I would crush their skulls between my two bare hands…

You know what they say though, "the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry". I just had to surpass that. Come up with another plan. Something greater. Something… hm. I am no ordinary man, that rule will no longer apply to me. I will get what I want, and I will be greater then any other ninja ever before. I am Uchiha Madara… and nothing will ever hinder me again.


End file.
